


but i’ve found my sweet escape when i’m alone with you

by lxshton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxshton/pseuds/lxshton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>992 words of pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i’ve found my sweet escape when i’m alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writing for any fandom, and i'm nervous about uploading this. i got a lovely reception for it on tumblr so i thought i'd share it here aswell :-) feedback is appreciated and i hope you enjoy! i apologise for any grammar mistakes in here, grammar and me are not friends. 
> 
> disclaimer: this is pure fiction. i do not own any of the characters involved.

“Ashton,” Luke mumbled, bringing his hands up to his face to shield himself from the lens of the camera.

“What?” Ashton grinned, swiftly uploading the picture he had just taken on to every social media site that had ever existed. “You looked so cute snuggled up beside me, bro. I had too,” He added teasingly. The smile that was playing on his lips was so fond that Luke was almost 110% sure that he would stay nestled into Ashton’s side, whilst he took pictures of him, for the rest of entirety if it meant he could see that same smile over and over again.

Luke suddenly became hyper-aware of Ashton’s arm wrapped gently around his waist, his fingers subtly brushing under the hem of Luke’s thin tank top. Ashton hummed quietly, whilst drawing soft patterns on Luke’s exposed hip. Normally, Luke wouldn’t have given this gesture another thought. His friendship with Ashton was one of no barriers, close and intimate was the only contact they knew. Long, cozy cuddles on the sofa, watching shitty tv with their limbs entangled together were normal encounters for the two band mates. They were just comfortable in each other’s presence.

Tonight, however, felt different for Luke. The left over adrenaline from their time on stage was still buzzing around Luke’s body, and Luke mentally decided that this was most definitely the cause for his sudden heightened senses. It definitely was not because he was pressed up against his best friend’s sweaty and exhilarated body. Definitely not.

Luke decided to give in to his senses, and snuggled even closer into Ashton’s side. The two boys laid together in a comfortable silence, with just the sound of light breaths and heavy heart beats fogging up the otherwise pristine atmosphere.

Luke was feeling particularly cute, and decided to nuzzle his head into the crook of Ashton’s neck, placing light feathery kisses in several places. He could almost feel Ashton’s smile radiate. This type of contact would probably send most straight best friends running for the hilltops. To Luke and Ashton, it was just normal.

Ashton sighed happily, and lightly kissed Luke’s cheek. “’m gonna go get a coke, do ya want one?” Ashton asked softly, pushing himself up of the sofa and carefully lowering Luke back down.

“Please.” Luke nodded, smiling sleepily at Ashton.

Ashton smiled his fond smile, and god, that probably shouldn’t make Luke’s heart flutter the way it does.

Soon, Ashton was out in the kitchen. Luke could hear him quietly singing along to some song on the radio. He quickly made a mental note to ensure that Ashton received more solo’s in their future songs, because, jesus, his voice.

Ashton strolled casually back into the room, clutching the freshly poured beverages, before passing one over to Luke.

“thanks babe,” Luke giggled, allowing his eyes to sparkle a little to brightly.

“No problem, cupcake.” Ashton winked, slowly sliding himself back beside Luke.

**

The two boys spent the rest of their evening snuggled up together, watching cute films and drinking their body weight in cola. Sometime during their movie marathon, Ashton had fallen to sleep, so Luke was left to watch the films alone. Not that he cared too much, he was perfectly fine curled up on the sofa, with his best friend’s arm draped over him and the slight breeze of his breath hovering over his ear.

Luke was in that sweet cross over between snoozing and sleep, when he heard the familiar sound of two sniggers not too far away. A small, sleepy smile danced over Luke’s lips as he heard the muffled sound of whispers approaching him.

This time, when he heard the sound of the camera clicking, Luke didn’t mind. Instead, he allowed his eyes to slowly open and attempted to focus them in on the two boys stood grinning in front of him.

“You adorable bastards.” Calum snorted, grinning at Luke before looking down to do something on his phone.

“You make me sick,” Michael added, with a look of mock disgust playing across his features. He mimed vomiting into a bin, before grinning at Luke and grabbing Calum’s arm to pull him out the room.

Luke just smiled, glancing fondly at Ashton’s sleeping form, before allowing his eyes to slowly drift shut again.

**

Luke was awoken by the sound of the birds singing and the bright sun seeping through the thin curtains. He felt a numbness in his arm, and looked down to see a still sleeping Ashton curled up beside him, his blonde hair sticking up in all different directions. Something that Luke found sickeningly cute.

It wasn’t long before Luke realised that he and Ashton were still wearing the clothes that they had worn on stage last night, and made a mental note to take a shower later. For now, he wasn’t moving anywhere. Not with Ashton practically laying on top of him.

Luke absent-mindingly pulled his phone out of his pocket, and focused his eyes in on the screen to read the message that was being presented.

Twitter: Mention from: “@Calum5sos: Guys, look at who me and mikey just saw curled up together on the couch. You guys make me want to vomit. @luke5sos @ashton5sos”

Luke smiled before opening up the picture attached. It was the one that he vaguely remembered Calum taking last night, and maybe he liked the photo just a little bit too much. He quickly retweeted it before returning his phone back to his pocket, and allowing his head to roll to the side. He was met by big; hazel eyes staring brightly, and fondly, straight into his own eyes.

“Hey,” Ashton murmured.

“Hi,”

“Cute picture, hey?” Ashton grinned sleepily.

Luke just nodded, a stupid smile overcoming his face.

“Really cute. Really fucking cute.” Ashton whispered, before allowing his eyes to drift shut again.

And if Luke had a small, stupid crush on Ashton, that was okay. Ashton never had to know a thing.


End file.
